Hot Days
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: How long can malik hold his breath for?


To Pass The Time: YGO Short Stories  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO in anyway what so ever, sadly. I wish I did because then Malik and Bakura would be all mine and then they wouldn't have to die. (Yes, When I found out they die later on I cried my little eyes out. It isn't fair.) I do however own Sky and Skyla and if anyone for some insane reason out there wants to use my schizo of a character please ask me first ^^, I'd probably say yet but its polite to ask No Da ^_^ (See my Chichiri face? Ain't it kawaii?) Oh I do own the TPTT arch. If you happen to be a RW fan and have seen one of these floating around in the RW section well ya thats mine to ^_^ its just made for RW Stories.  
  
A.n: ::Blinks and looks at her disclaimer:: Wow, that was long... ::See's people staring at her and sweatdrops:: Whoops. Um, Expect major OOCness and Random Insanity. This people is my pathetic attempt at humor. Oh and to the people who are reading this, If you've read my other story Sky and are patiently awaiting an update... don't ^_^; I have the writers block from hell on it.  
  
Bakura: AkA: She has no idea what to with it!  
  
Me: Hush you _ ::Bonks him on the head with a nerf bat::  
  
Bakura: .... ::Glares and opens a portal to the shadow realm sending the nerf bat there.:: And your next you lousy excuse for an Author.  
  
Me:... eep!!! ::Runs and hides as Bakura starts chasing her::  
  
Ryou: ::Pokes his head out and smiles at the people:: Please read and review, No flames or you'll make the authoress happy... er... cry... ya just review when your done reading it please ^_~ ::goes back to what he was doing muttering about page long disclaimers and notes as the authoress screams in pain in the backround and the fic starts to roll::  
  
~*~**~*~ Hot Days or 3 seconds and countin' ~*~**~*~  
  
T'was a beautiful day in the neighborhood wonder... oh wait wrong story ^_^ sorry 'bout that folks. ::Scene changes from Mister Rogers (May his soul rest in peace. If you didn't know he died either last month or a few weeks ago -_-; I can't remember) to a house in Domino City as the Narrator starts again::  
  
It was a hot day in Domino City, A day so hot you could fry an egg on the concert. One had never felt this kind of heat before it could literally drive a person Insane I mean it was... well to make a long story short and so I don't get my arse fire lets just say it was hot as hell, maybe even hotter.  
  
Which was why the merry little cast of YuGiOh was at the pool. (A.n: I don't know how Malik acts outside of being insane in the series currently ;_; yes I am stuck with the stupid butched American version. Pity Me. Any facts on him would be welcomed.) Yugi was currently splashing away in the deep end with hot pink floaties on his arm after Yami forced him to wear them, of course that was after much protest from Yugi, who knew the guy could cuss worse the Bakura and Marik on one of their good days? Not me thats for sure.  
  
The said Yami in the paragraph above was watching his said Hikari like a hawk watches its prey. In Schizo talk this means he was shouting frantically every ten seconds telling Yugi to be careful. Were not sure why Yami was acting so worried about his little Hikari but it might of been because of a bad dream Sky, Marik, and Bakura gave him of Yugi drowning and/or dieing in other various ways that were painful, very painful. Fear the evil Yami's Mwahah Mwahaha Mwahaha.  
  
Those three said Yami's above were in the shallow end of the pool trying to freeze the water with some of Sky's various spells. Have we mention that there not all there? Well they aren't.  
  
Ryou, who we haven't mention yet, was sitting with his cousin Skyla on the side of the pool, feet in the water staring at the 3 yami's and trying to ignore the other one shouting.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take for Yugi to get out and punch him?" Skyla asked at random as she brushed some of her silver hair out of her face and looked over at Ryou who smiled when part of the water seemed to turn to Ice. Looked like the 3 insane one's finally got it to work.  
  
"3 seconds and counting" He said as he counted off 3 seconds mentally. A loud yell was heard followed by a splash and Yugi beamed and plopped down beside him and sighed pulling off the horrible hot pink floaties.  
  
"Finally some peace and quiet. I'm going to kill those 3 for giving him those dreams." Yugi said as he held up a sign with the words 10 on it as Malik did a triple back flip (O_o is that possible?) off the diving board and landed in the water. The three clapped loudly as the whole pool suddenely froze up. Skyla blinked then looked at Bakura again trying to pull her frozen feet out of the pull.  
  
"... How long till he runs out of air."  
  
"5 minutes?" Ryou guessed as Skyla nodded and Yugi sighed.  
  
"Then we better start talking them into unfreezing the pool..."  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
::Whistles innocently as a angry Bakura is hanging upside from a roof cursing up a storm:: I didn't mean to leave out Joey, Tristan, and Tea honestly people. I just didn't want them in this one. I know it was pathetic and pointless to btw. But its suppose to be. Maybe I'll make this in a story instead of putting it with my TPTT series. I could call it "Walking my shoes" or some cheesy title like that.  
  
And... yes I know it was short. If I decide to not make this a part of my TPTT series it'll be longer chapter, and make much more since also.  
  
Opinions anyone? If I do then I will need some info on Malik.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
